Sonic Boom episode 4: Beware the punkinheads
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Halloween is near and Sonic and Co. are celabrating, but when a weird punkin soup turned all but Mike, Sticks, Zooey (& Eggman) into punkinheads, turing the rest into spirits. Leaving Sticks to fight her possesed freinds, & having to find a way to turn them back to normal, meanwhile captured Zooey and Eggman were shocked to see Mike has a gun & tells more about the EXEs on hold!


"Good morning Bygone islanders! Halloween is just around the corner!" cried the voice on the radio in Mike's condo, just 3 mouths ago he had switched bodies with Zooey, and nothing big happend yet. He thought just 3 mouths ago that becoming another version of his twin Tails, will take 2 mouths. Now, it is 50% in, he made an error, it was 6 mouths! Right now, his top halth is a Kitsune, and the bottom, barley human. He is growing the 2 tails, and he is getting used to the pain. He had to help Sticks for a while ever since she has been chanting that poem of hers. He never told anyone this, but, there were thousands of things he left out in the story he had told his freinds, because he didnt want them to learn a secret about them, and he has no idea what the consaquences will be.

So far, Tails, Zooey and him only revored the first few verces of the poem because Sticks demand them to recover it, and Zooey sences that it will help them a lot.

they recovered only this:

'Beware the punkinheads,

their eyes got an evil glow,

Beware the punkinheads,

they bring a lot of woe

beware the punkinheads,

they come where there is a crow.

they used Tails memory rechivor, but it is immposible when their past life had been wiped out, and Zooey had used her cryistal ball. Mike even tried remembering all he knew about past Sticks, and recalled that her long lost mom sung it to her when she was 5.

Mike is alone in his condo, he asked to be alone. Mainly because he wanted to hide a secret. He always carried it ever since he was 9 because he had no choice, but now they are all with him. He still had it, because right in Mike's left pocket, was a gun. Mike had killed 7 demons with it, there is not just one EXE. there are 7, 7 of his freinds, that had gone insane in a weird way and killed all of his or her freinds. Whenever Mike is alone he often takes out his hand gun to make sure their are no other EXE's or other demons wanting revenge, even thaough he thinks all guns must be illegal, he highly supports gun control, and that he believes in non violence is the best way, he had no choice but to carry it. Little did he know, all of his friends are beging to learn all of his secrets. Every day he is tempted to get rid of it, but he is still afraid.

"No..No...dont let it come back to me!" thaught Mike, he was thinking back to what he had done when he was 9. He can still here all 7 of the EXE's evil cackle. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream and Rodge. Their blood red eyes stared back at him as they tried to kill him! He almost got killed by all 7 of the EXE's, but once he caught the demon, he made all of his freinds, family and others back to life using the life dimoned.

He can still recall how he screamed when he fired the gun. He can still remember all the blood evreywhere, the corpes of his freinds, the axe..

he gave a long cry of dispar and fear.

later...

"What are you cooking Amy?" Asked Sonic, he was in Amy's hut and she was cooking evreyone a Halloween lunch, Punkin soup. Recentley a punkin field had opend in Bygone island, seemingly out of nowhwere and the punkins were free, and who else does not like a free offer

"Punkin Soup." Amy promtley replied.

"OH NO!" cried 3 voices, they came from a mad Sticks, Zooey and Mike. "AFTER WHAT WE HAVE GONE PAST WE DO NOT WANT TO SEE A PUNKIN!"

"I dont know..." Said Tails, the soup smelt delisious, apparently evrey house is having it. Except for Eggman, he is alegic to them.

Apparentley the whole island is cooking food with pumpkins in it. You cant even walk 5 meters without smelling it. Sticks clamied a few days ago she saw a weird glow comming from the feild, and no one belived her. She said it has got something to do with aliens. This also made her a lauthing stock, (except for Zooey and Mike), little did anyone know that this was indeed planned by aliens. The same aliens that made 'Brain Soup' and they want revenge!

"Soups up!" cried Amy, he was carring an arfull of bowls and haned it out to evreyone execpt of Mike, Zooey and Sticks who refused to drink it. After taking one sip of the soup there was a party in their mouth.

"WOW!" cried Shadow, it was the first time he smiled in his life. "This is the most delisious thing I ever drank!"

"I praise you Amy!" said Sonic cherfully.

"I am impressed! Can I have the resapie?" Asked Tails overwelmed with curiosity

"It tastes better what they have at 'Meh Burger'" Grinned Knuckles.

"Thanks!" Cried Amy if she was beaing offered a million dollers.

Then just as Amy finished speaking the entire islaned was flooed with screams!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hollered Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They acted if a million volts was beaing shot through them, then they all fell to the ground, as flat as a nail, and, out of nowhere their heads got replaced with Jack O lanterns. As a spirit flew out of their original owners body.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" all of the Punkinheads cried, giving a laught that the most evilist person in the univerce will not evan dream of.

Mike and Zooey who was watching at the time, is wobbling like jelly, and their feet are locked on the floor. Sticks, ran out of Amy's hut in a speed that will rival Sonic and Shadow.

The punkin heads semt to spew out steam from their heads, that looked more like mist, in a flash. The steam cased Mike, Zooey and Sonic and Co. (as spirits) to pass out.

later...

Eggman woke up with a jolt.

"Where am I?" He thaught to himself, he cant remember anything that happend a while ago. But when his vision cleared his heart sank to his foot. He was in his secret dungen, each cell can put in 8 people, and has no windows, walls and a door made of steel so thick not even a spirit can go past it, and the door lock is very special, that only 2 things can open it. The key and a bullet. Nothing else can work. There was a row of beds, a seprate room to a toilet and a desk. He was on a bed that is hard as a rock, and he noticed on each bed was a person or a spirt of the last people he wanted to see.

"What is going on!?" Cried spirit Sonic.

"You are in my secret dungon, the punkinheads took over my lair." Said Eggman, he cant really recall how, but he knew what. He spoke in a voice of a death row inmate just a minute before they die.

"Great! Now we have to wait for Sticks to save us!" Cried Tails, he was observing the key hole with great curiosity.

"I know she will come." Said Zooey, "I can sense it."

Tails took his eye off the lock and gave a giant groan that souned more like air escaping from a tire. "Only 2 things can open that lock. The key and a bullet." Said Tails in a defeted tone.

"And we cant go past the walls or anything!" Cried all the trapped spirits.

"Wait...did you say a bullet?" Said Mike, in a 1/2 confadent tone, and the other 1/2 if he was going to revial a long held secret.

"Yes..." Said spirt Tails.

"I cant break that door down either" Said spirit Knuckles, totally oblivious to what was going on.

But just as Kuckles finished taliking. Mike lept out of his bed, raced to the door, and quickley pulled out his handgun.

The instant he pulled it out, it grabbed the whole rooms attention, no one can take their eye off Mike's gun, then they all gave horrified looks if the gun was beaing used against them, at the same time their heads are blowing up with questions.

Mike aimed at the key hole and fired a shot with perfect aim, that he had practeced his entire life.

the door blew open and Mike cried "Go! Go! Go!" He hollered, giving a boot camp instructors shout, as he raced down the hallway filled with more doors that lead to the other cells.

The others having no choice followed him to a tiny lift at the other end of the hallway. Once evreyone was in, Mike shut the door and the lift creaked its way up. Then just as fast how Mike took out the gun, the Lift stoped, and the lights went out.

A voice exploed from the speakers "SO?" cried a voice that belonged to possesed Dave the intern. "You think you can escape!? we think not!? Enjoy starvin to death in here!"

then all was silent. The silence lasted for 1/2 a second as evreyone shouted

"YOU HAVE A GUN!?" they all screamed.

Mike gave a long groan if he had told this story a million times, "Alright looks like I have to talk dont I?"

"Well were leaving to help Sticks, explain to us later!" said all of the spirts, as they went through the wall and out of the lift leaving Mike, Zooey and Eggman.

"To start of, my real name is Kilometer..."

...

Meanwhile Sticks was having no fun, she was wrestling punkin head Shadow and Sonic at the same time in the middle of town square


End file.
